The selection of important information in a multi-objective scene is an important function of the human visual system. The use of computer to model the above mechanism is research direction of visual saliency, which also provides basis for applications of target segmentation, quality evaluation, etc. In recent years, study of 3D stereoscopic saliency is great significance because of wide application of 3D display technology.
When people watch 3D movies, brain gains depth knowledge and produces three-dimension through binocular disparity translation produced by stereo channel separation technology, which led to change of in human visual observation behavior. Therefore, stereoscopic saliency model different from 2D saliency model design should also consider feature of depth channel (such as contrast of depth, etc.) in addition to common features of color, brightness, texture and orientation in 2D saliency model. At present, acquisition method of depth image contains: obtaining depth image from camera and obtaining disparity map (disparity and depth show inverse relationship) through matching algorithm.
Human beings are influenced by prior knowledge when they are interested in the target of interest, so prior knowledge in both 3D and 2D saliency models can be used to supple saliency model. Common prior knowledge includes two kinds. The first is central bias that is the information of human visual preference for central image. The second is the boundary background prior, where the boundary pixels of image can be used as reference for the saliency model.
In summary, establishment method of 3D saliency model more close to the human eye fixation is necessary.